Clock Tower: The First Freakin' Fantastic Adventure
by HawkfireXWarrior
Summary: Zeeahna realizes that she has been sucked up into the world of Clock Tower and that she has to help Jennifer escape from the Barrows Mansion. Will she help the older girl escape? Or will she just get in her way? Find out here!
1. Oh no

Opening hazel eyes slightly, I looked around my surroundings then gasped in complete shock then had a quick panic attack.

"TREES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "TREEEEEES!"

"Uh...is Zee having another episode again?"

Whipping around, I saw the owner of the voice and screamed once again. I looked at my legs, noticing a red knee-high skirt around them and screamed again.

Looking back up I came face to face with another girl...well...she was taller than me and not to mention the fact that she was blonde and had on a blue dress.

"Zeeahna it's okay! It's fine!" I felt a hand collapse on my right shoulder.

Turning swiftly, I came face to face with a very very very familiar girl. I gasped then pointed at her with a shaky finger.

"Y...you're...Jennifer...Simpson?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, her face mirrored confusion. "Yeah..."

I looked at her closer, much to her distaste and smiled. "The wiki was right! You DO look just like Jennifer Connolly!"

I returned to my rightful personal bubble then frowned. "Wait a minute...if you're here...and Lotte Laura and Anne are here...then...then..."

Screaming again...I realized.

I WAS SOMEHOW SUCKED INTO CLOCK TOWER THE FIRST FEAR...

Cool.

* * *

**Alright...this is just a prologue so if I get good reception then I'll continue this...if not...TOO FUCKIN BAD.**

**Until next time people...**

**Someone tell Featherpool16 the plot to this game please... XD**


	2. Talk the Talk and Walk the Walk

I stopped to take a breather and looked around once again. Me and the other four girls seemed to be standing on a trail that lead into the forest. I looked down at my new attire of clothing. I ran my hand across the dress I wore. The skirt stopped right about my knees. I noticed that I had been wearing a large white bow on the back of my head.

Looking down at my waist again, I saw another white bow tied around it. I was wearing black shoes and I had white knee-high long socks. I looked at Jennifer once again. "What are we doing just standing here?"

She looked down at me with a small smile. "We've all been adopted by Miss Mary remember? We're waiting here for her once she fills out our paperwork."

"Explains the suitcases." I answered and turned to everyone else.

I noticed Lotte come up from behind me and begin to talk to Jennifer about the tale of 'I Didn't Listen Because I Don't Give Two Shits'.

I gasped in total fangirly-ness at their form of communtication and screamed. "OMGOMGOMG! LOTTE AND JENNIFER FOREVA!"

I got another round of stares from everyone and then I began laughing like a maniac. "LOLLIPOPS AND UNICRONS YUUUS THAT'S RIGHT UNI_CRONS_! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I stopped dead once again when I noticed a woman who looked to be in her late twenties walk up to us.

"At it again. are we Zee?" Her blue eyes glimmered in amusement.

My face paled in a comical manner as I eyes the main antagonist from Clock Tower: The First Fear.

_Well, I'm fucked._ I thought as a backed behind Jennifer in a shy manner.

"Jennifer," I whispered. "To avoid being chased by a scissor maniac, how about we make I run for it?"

She shot me a look of utter confusion. "What gave you that idea?"

I smiled nervously. "Drugs." I answered. "Lots and lots of drugs."

"Right..." A tall brunette girl spoke up. She looked at Miss Mary. "Shall we go now?"

"We mine as well." She said. "We would like to get there before sunset."

"YESSSS WE SHAAAALL!" I screamed again before taking the lead. "Alright! MUUUSH!"

I began to march ahead and singing very loudly. "LEEEEEET'S GOOO TO THE CREEEPY MAAAANSION WHERE WEEE WILL ALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

_"SHUT UP ZEEAHNA!"_

* * *

I pretty much pokerfaced when I saw Jennifer walk up to Miss Mary and asking where we lived for the BILLIONTHED TIME.

"That's the fifth time you asked!" Miss Mary exclaimed.

I looked down sadly. _I can't count._

I looked up at Lotte who looked as equally as sad as me but I could tell that it was about a different subject.

I patted her back. "Don't worry Lotte, here, I sing you a song!"

"Oh God..." I heard Ann.

I began to sing; "Kentucky is a state, Kentucky is a state! All the people there are dicks! Kentucky is a state!"

"HEY!" Ann growled. "Watch it!"

I looked back at her with a smile. "Are you from Kentucky? 'Cause that would explain a LOT!"

"Stop fighting girls, we're almost there see?"

I saw her point at the mansion in the distance then all of a sudden I felt a sick feeling arise in my stomach.

_Crap crap crap crap CRAP! Oh God, I need to help Jennifer with this...yeah...then I can go home hopefully and make a sandwich._

"Sooo...Lotte." I started. "As the last day of your life how are you feeling?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Ann demanded.

"Oh, the fact that canonically Jennifer is the only survivor of the murders committed tonight." I almost shouted but I held my tongue.

"I'm drunk." I stated. "Really drunk."

That seemed to shut the Kentuckian up. I ran up next to Jennifer and Miss Mary and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Has anyone ever heard of 50 Shades of Grey...er...Gray?" I asked rather loudly.

Miss Mary's face heated up in utter embarrassment. "I...don't know how a girl as old as you could have...ever hear of such a book."

"Did it even come OUT in the 80's? I don't know..." I asked myself.

"What is that?" I heard Jennifer ask.

"NOTHING!" I shouted and covered her ears. "Someone like you shouldn't have their innocence taken away."

We arrived at the mansion that night...

* * *

**Sorry if the song above offended a lot of you. Blame it on Family Guy. XD**

**Here you go. The second chappie of this story.**

**Fun fact: Zeeahna is my middle name. :I**


	3. We Go In The Mansion and Other Stuff

"Uh...Miss Mary?" I asked.

"Yes Zeeahna?"

"WHY ARE YOU _BLONDE_ ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

She stopped dead and stared down at me. She let out a small yet nervous chuckle and checked her wrist. "Oh my, look at the time! I have to go and find Mr. Barrows! You girls stay here now okay?" Before leaving the door she turned and said. "Don't wander off now...this mansion could be a dangerous place."

I laughed out loud again and looked around nervously. I realized that everyone was already settling down and unpacking.

"Don't get to comfy Jennifer!" I told the girl. "We need to go find Miss Mary!"

I stood triumphantly in front of all of the girls until Ann scoffed.

"Please..." She snapped, obviously annoyed. "She's barely been gone for a minute."

I gave her the stink-eye. "That's what you think, Kentuckian."

"Maybe Zee's right..." Lotte spoke up. "...one of us should go get her." She paused and looked at all of us. "Should...I go find Miss Mary?"

"No...I will." Jennifer said.

All of a sudden the Clock Tower: The First Fear's main, creepy theme came on. I looked at everyone to see if they could hear it too, but they obviously couldn't.

"I shall go with you Jennifah~" I said proudly.

I quickly followed her out of the door leaving the rest of the girls behind.

I smirked. "Three...two...one..."

A chorus of screams ran throughout the halls as Jennifer gasped in shock at me. I looked back at her. "What?"

"The main hall! C'mon!"

I gave her the thumbs up before we both sprinted back into the main hall. We arrived only to see that the lights were completely shut off and the girls were gone.

"Girls?" Jennifer called out nervously. "C'mon...this isn't funny!"

"Yeah Ann!" I was yelling. "I know this is the work of you and your ways!"

Jennifer immediately began to pick up her pace and make a break towards the exit. I only stared at her and said; "Can't leave!"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Why not? The others might be outside!"

I shook my head. "The door's locked."

To confirm what I had said, she checked and sighed in frustration. "Of course it is."

I patted her on the back. "C'mon Jennifah~, let us go and murder a parrot with elegance and grace!"

We both walked out of the main hall with Jennifer asking me about the parrot murdering.

* * *

"GET OVER HERE YOU DAMNED, FOWL BEAST FROM THE NINTH LAYER OF HELL!"

Yeah, as you guessed, we had made it to that room with that damned parrot screaming _'I keel you'_.

So far, it had been pecking at our heads while I had tried to direct Jennifer to go over near the bed with the red blanket on it and FUCKING KILL IT.

"Stop walking back and fourth like an idiot!" I screamed while trying to protect myself from the annoying pecking.

I FINALLY got Jennifer to smother the thing with the blanket. Mother Nature's creatures be damned! She looked at me with sad eyes. "Did...did we have to do that?"

I nodded. "Yup. Either we murder the demon, or we either could've left it alive and let it reveal our hiding spot when we are running away from our 'unknown stalker' otherwise known as Bobby Barrows."

She only stared at me in return. "Right..."

I grabbed her arm and stomped out the opposite door which led into a long hallway. I shuddered slightly. "MAN! This is creepy as fuck!"

"Uh, do you mind not swearing?" She asked.

I looked back at her with an apologetic smile. "Yes."

Jennifer sighed in defeat and rightfully decided to follow me into the creepy hallway. I looked around the place and put a hand on my hip. "Yup. This looks just like the original atmosphere from the game. Nice place..." I gasped in realization. "Jennifah~! I completely forgot about this! Duh! What ending do you want to get?"

"Ending?" She raised an eyebrow for a second. "What do you mean by 'ending'?"

"Well well well...Jennifah~ doesn't know what ending she wants to get!"

"Yeah...anyways can you tell me what-"

"Welly welly welly, Mrs. Clean wants information from Mrs. Dirty!"

"What-"

"Wellity Wellity Wellity-"

"Stop that!" She snapped. "Will you tell me or not?!"

I stopped and sighed a very loud and annoyed one. "Fine, what I meant to say was."

_Pump_

"What I mean was-"

**Pump**

"WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS-"

**_FUCKING PUMP_**

"LET'S JUST GO IN THAT FUCKING ROOM!" I shouted extremely randomly. I grabbed on to Jennifer's wrist and marched towards the door that was making that annoying sound.

Little did Jennifer know...I knew what was going to be in there...

* * *

**Hey. Me again. Yeah...I updated this story which is BARELY getting ANY attention at ALL. Thanks a lot guys, I already have school and homework and shit breathing down my fucking neck.**

***inhale***

**So thanks for all the ATTENTION I've been getting! Look at the DAMN REVIEW COUNT AND SEE HOW MANY THERE ARE.**

**It would help a lot if you not only viewed but REVIEWED AS FUCKING WELL.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!**


End file.
